The Higgs Boson Observation
The Higgs Boson Observation is the third episode of the sixth season of the CBS sitcom, The Big Bang Theory. This episode is set to air on October 11, 2012. Plot Since the verification of the existence of the Higgs boson particle, the scientist that postulated it's existence a half a century ago, Peter Higgs, could be heading to a Nobel Prize. Sheldon has his kindergarten and elementary school notebooks sent to him to see if he had any earlier revelations that might be worth studying today that might be lead to a Nobel Prize-winning discovery. He needs someone to read through these notebooks since he thinks his time is too important to do the task himself. First he asks Leonard, who then declines. Penny volunteers, however she couldn't understand the title of a paper he wrote at the age of five: A Proof That Algebraic Topology Can Never Have a Non-Self-Contradictory Set of Abelian Groups. At Leonard's suggestion, he hires a grad student, an attractive student named Alex Jensen. She thinks it's an honor to work for him and is willing to do everything he asks her to do. Raj is attracted to her, but she wondered what his problem was. Penny is giving Amy a makeover which she wants to show Sheldon. She tells her that if it leads to phone sex, she will have to leave the room. When Alex answers Amy's video call to Sheldon, Amy gets shocked when she learns that Alex is a girl. She tells Amy that Sheldon left a message not to be disturbed, but Alex did take a message. Amy gets Penny to follow her to the Caltech. Amy bursts into his office, but doesn't fined him there. Amy leaves her scent to keep Sheldon interested. In the cafeteria, it turns out that Alex is flirting with Leonard (though Leonard ignores it), much to Amy's relief and Penny's surprise. In the car on the way home, Penny discusses her feelings that Leonard is attracting other female company. She again confesses to Amy that she isn't sure how she feels about Leonard, though jealously is definitely there. That night while having wine and hore d'oeuvres, Penny keeps asking about his day, however Leonard never mentions Sheldon's new female assistant. Sheldon shows up with Alex, announcing that she may have found what he was looking for in a primary grade report on magnetism. Penny introduces herself. Alex says that she is lucky to be able to work with someone as talented as Leonard as Alex mistakes Penny for his assistant. Penny replies that they were working on a five year project and then takes him to her apartment to be alone with him. Meanwhile, Howard tells Bernadette that due to the delay of the capsule that is supposed to pick up the astronauts, he will have to stay in space for an additional 7 - 10 days. Howard is suffering bad anxiety attacks, starts sounding paranoid and gives her crazy ideas on how she can rescue him. He also has Berandette and Raj dropping pencils in front of the camera for him just so he can see gravity demonstrated since he is sick of weightlessness. Later, he is feeling better after the astronauts gave him something, though he was now cartwheeling in weightlessness and dropping his pants. Quotes Sheldon: Flattery will get you nowhere. Alex : It's not flattery if it's true. ---- Amy:'' You're right, I don't have to worry, that skank is your problem, not mine.'' ---- Amy: (to Penny) If my new look leads to phone sex, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room. ---- Penny: I'm just a blonde monkey to you, aren't I? Gallery tbbt script 6x3.jpg|The front page of the script of this episode Alex tbbt 6x3.jpg|Alex Jensen clowning around on Howard's space station set.|link=International Space Station TBBT 6x03 Amy.jpg|Amy TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy 2.jpg|Amy telling Penny about Alex TBBT 6x03 Penny and Amy.jpg|Penny and Amy decide to spy on Alex at Caltech TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Alex.jpg|Sheldon and his new assistant Alex TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard at their apartment TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Sheldon and Penny TBBT 6x03 Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon at the cafeteria TBBT 6x03 The gang and Alex.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and Raj with Alex at the cafeteria S6EP03 - Bernadette.jpg S6EP03 - Howard going nuts.jpg Video Reference *Taping report courtesy of Kyzzx. Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Stubs Category:Episodes Category:Articles With Videos